


Completely

by RoseyWinter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyWinter/pseuds/RoseyWinter
Summary: Roman reminisces his time spent with the one he has loved and been loved by completely.(This is a reupload since the series it was a part of has since been split ^-^)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Completely

There were lots of things Roman found he loved about Virgil from the moment they met, and those things would build up, he found, again and again until the pile was so large he was nearly buried in it. But he found it a comfortable weight, like a heavy blanket in the winter, warm and safe to keep away the chill of the outside world. The weight of one bony hand in his as they walked side by side he found was the best feeling in the world. The way the other's forever chapped lips pressed against his so lovingly was the perfect way to bring him down from the clouds and keep him on solid ground. Fingers fisting in his best shirts after a long day, or wrapped loosely in his hair as they drifted off to sleep never failed to coat the world as he saw it in a warm glow of dusty purple.

Roman loved his purple hair and would tell the other often, in his loud proclamations complete with the usual dramatics but also in the more subtle ways more suited to his quieter partner. A hand gently smoothing the ever unruly bangs from his forehead, tucking stubborn tendrils behind pink tinted ears. The small baby hairs tickled his fingertips as he brushed the back of his neck, smiling as shivers ran through both their spines. Wet and dripping above frightened eyes the first time Roman had accidentally walked in on him topless, chest heaving slightly as his scars were kissed and tensions eased.

Roman loved his eyes, each pale with differing shades of blue and green. Of skies and fields that he'd gladly get lost in over and over again. The sparkle that was present when the other grew excited, the faint ever present sadness fading as Roman got him going on one topic or another. Eyes that were ever vigilant when in new surroundings making Roman feel safer than he ever had. Eyes surrounded by twinkling shadow that caught the light and shone with iridescence the first time they had gone on a proper date. Eyes that smiled and laughed even when his mouth didn't, and that was always enough for Roman. Virgil's eyes only grew brighter with age, quick and cunning and creased with years of smile lines no matter how small it ever was. The way they shone in the light of the moon or sun never failed to steal his breath.

Roman loved his hands, talented and quick as they were. Always ready to grab and pull to the safety of his chest at a moments notice. Pale and small and bony but sturdy with callouse from years of hard work. Artistry suited him; his hands bringing to life worlds Roman imagined and added onto with the joy of having created something for just the two of them. Walls covered in murals contributed to by the both of them, fingers forever stained with some assortment of acrylic or watercolor or chalk or pen. Fingers that brushed his gently under a table and then over a counter and finally out in the open. Hands swung between them and clutched together and held gently and kissed. Hands forever coated in polish of various shades and with patterns traced over palms and a ring slipped carefully over knuckles when the time was finally right.

Roman loved his laugh. A hesitant thing that rarely came about when they had first met. A flutter in the chest that dared him to try and pull out more; and pull he did. Slowly coaxing out one after another until the process was as easy as breathing. The light, only slightly obnoxious belting sound that he craved more than the want to be on the stage. It became a thing of the past for it to be covered up by a hand over his mouth, and instead his giggles would be accompanied by a tongue poking between teeth or his head tilting back as his shoulders shook or a playful smirk as it was desperately contained before coming out with a shout. Roman drank them all in almost painfully, sometimes feeling as if he would burst at the seams from the happiness he felt.

Roman loved that most of all. Virgil's happiness turned his own. His genuine smile that he only ever offered Roman at first but soon spread to all that knew them, the sadness tugging it down insistently long since departed. Replaced with a peace that was present as they settled into the feeling on the couch with their heads resting against eachother. It spread to light up the darkest of corners in the dead of night when it was all too overwhelming and Virgil was there to hold him and whisper happiness into his ear until everything else quieted. It was there to cushion his falls and heighten his leaps, pushing and pushing until he couldn't remember having felt anything else. With the darkness gone only shadows remained, shapeless things that lurked but dared not come near as he gripped Virgil's hand across streets and through doorways and eventually down an aisle. A bubble of warmth that refused to be popped all because of one person who stuck with him and he stuck with through anything and everything.

Roman loved Virgil. Their hands clasped between them on the porch watching the sun rise with coffee staining the breaths they puffed into the cool autumn air and the creaks of the old porch the only sound softly breaking the comfortable silence. He smiled as leaves collected on their lawn as the memories collected in the forefront of his mind, and he found himself looking over wistfully at the man who he had shared his life with completely. His once purple dusted hair stark white and just as lovely as it fluffed out in the breeze, eyes shining bright beneath it as a small smile played on his lips. Roman squeezed his pale, bonier hand in his and Virgil glanced over at him, grinning wider as he squeezed back tightly.

There were lots of things Roman loved about Virgil, the weight of them all growing infinitely and making his chest swell with the steadying breath he sometimes needed to bear it all. But it was comforting, in the way only the weight of someone you love and have loved completely can be, and that was something Roman could carry happily as long as they lived.


End file.
